


火災

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: firenoun1.combustion or burning, in which substances combine chemically with oxygen from the air and typically give out bright light, heat, and smoke.





	火災

**Author's Note:**

> Lil this is for u. Also for me. I love my girls 😢🥺💗

“Watch it, missy. Were ya even lookin’ where you were goin’?”

 

Your mouth hung open and you struggled more than ever to put words together as the girl standing in front of you scowled. An eyebrow rose in what you assumed was agitation as her hands rose to tighten the hair tie holding her deep red ponytail that dipped down past her waist line together. Her hair was beautiful, you couldn’t deny. And the way she styled it was so pleasing to the eye.

 

“Are you even listening to what I’m sayin’? _Hello?_ ” She was obviously irritated, and for good reason. To her, you were an idiot, babbling at the mouth as she stood there and wasted precious time she could be spending doing something, anything else. You shook your head, embarrassment clouding your headspace and allowing you no time to react to the words leaving her lips.

 

 _Her lips._ They looked so soft and you felt the sudden urge to touch them, press against and pinch them between your fingers. And suddenly there was a sly grin forming, pulling one corner of her mouth up, revealing a single fang.

 

“So you’re _not_ listening? Sheesh, are you right in the head, girl?” She leaned forward, seemingly inspecting the outfit you wore before her dark, alluring red eyes traveled up, settling at your neck. Your face was warm and you were sure your neck was just as flushed as your cheeks, and you were definitely sure that mystery girl noticed at one point or another. She gave you a look. One of curiosity. Or annoyance. A mixture of both, you decided. She was intrigued, to say the least.

 

“Alright, this has been exceptionally weird. See ya later oddball!” She said, turning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd focused the opposite direction. Her head only tilted slightly back and you gasped as soon as she established eye contact.

 

“Or never.”

 

 Her hair flew elegantly behind her and you couldn’t help but press your hands against your cheeks when you were sure she was gone. You were completely and utterly flustered.

 

That was your first encounter with Kyoko Sakura.

 

You couldn’t seem to get her image from your mind, it was ingrained, stamped there for a good while and she didn’t intend on letting you forget. You began to have dreams about the girl, although they nearly always began innocently, as time passed, they grew more and more crude. Experimental. Resentment grew inside your heart and you wished with all of your might that she would just leave. But she didn’t. And she never would.

 

The second time you happened to run into the girl, she was with someone else and you conveniently were able to just briefly catch her name.

 

“Kyoko, she isn’t causing us any trouble. There is no logical reason for us to use such drastic force.”

 

You gasped, and quickly ducked behind the trash bin planted in the outskirts of the park. Kyoko sat criss cross atop a baby swing next to an older, much more mature looking blondie. Her hair was styled in extravagant pigtails that had you wondering just how long it took to make _that_ look happen every morning. Kyoko held a bag in her lap with the McDonald’s logo painted across the front and you watched as she pulled a burger from inside. You felt awkward just sitting there but you knew you had to know more about this girl. _Kyoko._

 

“I just don’t like her, ya know? You’ve talked to her, you know exactly what I mean, don’tcha?” Kyoko stated, matter of factly. The girl next to her stood from her swing and shook her head.

 

“We can’t just go off of silly assumptions we’ve created in our head. Something serious has to occur for us to take any action.” The girl’s voice was soft but there was also authority in the words she spoke. You felt immediate respect for her.

 

“But, there’s something wrong with her! We both know it, Mami!”

 

_Mami. Mami Tomoe?_

 

You recognized her almost immediately as she turned, her back facing Kyoko. You hadn’t realized it before but a second glance at her and you were convinced. Mami was a 9thgrader at Mitakihara Middle School. You had heard great things about her, like for one, how she held the record for fastest mile time. She was athletic, smart and beautiful.

 

And also she had a great rack.

 

Or at least, that’s what the rumors told. Although, that last one could be held up to debate.

 

“Again, we are only _assuming._ For all we know, she could be the nicest person we’ve ever met. We both know there is no threat at this point in time. When something seriously detrimental happens, call me.” Mami sighed, before bidding farewell and leaving the park. Kyoko scoffed to herself.

 

“ _Wah, assumptions, assumptions,_ I think, _I_ , of all people, know what the hell a goddamn assumption is.” It was clear to you that she absolutely detested whoever this figure was that they were discussing. You let out a few shaky breaths before standing and stepping away from the scene before you began to attract any unnecessary attention.

 

“So you’re that type of gal, huh?” Her tone was sharp and had you spinning around, completely dumbfounded as she glared up at you through her bangs. She had turned around in the swing and was now facing you and the bin you had hid behind. “Care to explain why ya feel the need to stalk someone like me?”

 

“I, uh, well, actually-“

 

“Wait a second. You’re not working with that Akemi chick, are you?”

 

You blinked. _Homura Akemi?_

 

“She’s in my class but…I don’t really talk to her much. She’s not one to, at least, I don’t think she is.” You explained, hoping to god Kyoko wouldn’t tear you apart right then and there for even mentioning the fact you were aware of who Homura Akemi was. Her reaction wasn’t awful, yet it still unnerved you quite a bit.

 

“Oh, okay then.” Was all she said and after that, you two were left in silence. Not awkward, just…uncomfortable. Intense. At least, for you it was. She had a look on her face and you knew she had something she wanted to say. It seemed to be on the tip of her tongue, yet she still grit her teeth and looked the other way.

 

“Your name is…Kyoko, right?” It was a word vomit that you couldn’t help and yet she still flashed a smile your way.

 

“Is that why you came all this way? Just to get my name? What, ya want my number _too?_ ” It was an obvious joke but you couldn’t help blush out of unwelcome embarrassment. You wrinkled your nose. Kyoko leaned back, hands gripping the chains as she began to swing lightly back and forth. You stepped aside, not really interested in getting kicked into the dirt today.

 

“No. The truth is, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

She stopped swinging, her stare now focused intensely on you and your figure. You averted your gaze, awkwardly.

 

_Idiot._

 

“You _do_ want my number. Huh.”

 

You shook your head, flustered.

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I phrased it wrong, I swear to god.” You stumbled forward a bit, leaning on your tippy toes as Kyoko stood from where she sat and pulled a sheet of paper from her bag. You watched as she ripped it in half, scribbling nonsense before shoving it in your face. You blanked out for a split second before Kyoko was yelling in your face again.

 

“Well, here it is. Take it, or don’t. I don’t really care either way.”

 

A firm line set on your lips as you grasped the piece of paper in between your fingers. Your eyes were wide as an immense heat took over your cheeks and spread down your neck. You couldn’t believe the audacity, the level of confidence that the red head standing merely two feet in front of you held.

 

_Kyoko Sakura._

_Call me, sometime. You aren’t half bad lookin yourself! ;)_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
